


Late Night Meeting

by Azrael95



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Temptation, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: A continuation of 'What Escape My Fiction Provided'. Credit to the author likeadeuce





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Escape My Fiction Provided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68102) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



The meeting ended and Scott heard Emma’s comment ringing in his ears, even late into the night.

He lay in the dark, Emma popping into his head unbidden. 

So Scott, which would be more discreet? You wandering down to the east wing or me in the middle of the house?

He lay there, shutting her out as best he could. Until, he heard her again. This time she was lying in the bed beside him. Sheets just covering her curvy form. He knew without seeing she was naked underneath.

Mmm, this would be nice, wouldn’t it? Jean’s gone collecting a new mutant, the others are away on various assignments. We could really have fun Scott. No one would find out, and you know it. She looked into his eyes lustfully, tempting him.

Scott saw her apparition right in front of him, but remained impassive. Behind the shields he had made over years of training, he reflected.

‘You can’t, you’re with Jean’ he thought.  
On the other hand, he and Jean hadn’t touched in weeks. He knew that Emma would keep it secret. She’d be more than wary of Jean’s retribution and a part of Scott felt a forbidden hunger for Emma’s alluring form.

Slowly, he rose from the bed. Looking back, Emma was gone. He carefully opened his door and walked down the corridor. His pulse racing with every step.

“Mr. Summers, is everything ok?” one of the students asked from the crack in a doorway.

Scott’s heart stopped for a moment. “Yeah Matt. Everything’s ok, I just walk around here when I can’t sleep. You should go back to sleep” he reassured him. Matt smiled and closed the door.

Scott padded down the hall silently after that.

He reached the door and paused. He knew if he opened the door, that everything would change. He hesitated for a moment but a dark part of him opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quickly after him.

He looked around and the room was red and rosy pink. Candles dotted around the room flickered and cast a scarlet hue. But he never expected to see what greeted him in the room.

There she was, all 5’10 of the curvaceous ash blonde beauty. Except her curtain of white gold hair rained down on the crimson suit of the Dark Phoenix. It was tight across her taller body, taut across her perfect bust and enticing hips.

Scott was speechless. Emma smirked and strolled over to him, her hips swaying hypnotically. “I did say we would be conducting therapy, didn’t I? she asked. Her ice blue eyes looking up at him, promising an unforgettable night of passion.

“How did you-” Scott began. Emma looked up at him with a devious smile. “Well she left earlier and you went out for dinner. So I just slipped into her wardrobe and ‘borrowed’ it. She doesn’t even remember where it is, too buried in her subconscious. 

“So” her golden gloved finger tracing down his bare chest. “I thought, it’d be good for our sessions…” she trailed off, as her hand slipped under his waist band and wrapped around him.

He gasped with pleasure, she went up on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Well Mr. Summers, I think we should start ‘fixing’ your marriage shall we?”

He looked down at his temptation. Dressed like an adulterous daydream, with no time limit, no consequences, nothing in the way of him simply surrendering to her. So he did.

He kissed her welcoming mouth and knew he would never come back. They fell back on the bed, months of tension releasing in a moment of unrestrained passion.

He unzipped her from the suit, more suited to Emma than his wife, in symbolism and even in shape. He took this as a sign, this Dark Phoenix was more suited to the man he had become.

She tore at the pants on him, while he peeled his wife’s suit off his new lover’s body. Once they were naked he instinctively put his mouth between her legs.

“Oh, what a gentleman” she commented at first, then her eyes rolled in her head as her rival’s husband ate her out.

She savoured this, Scott had finally given in and taken her. Emma was filled with a wicked lust. She was out there, not knowing her boy scout husband was satisfying her in a way she hadn’t expected he could. ‘Mmm, I’ll be keeping Mr. Summers’ she vowed, as she felt a wave of pleasure crashing over her.

Scott straightened up, looking down at Emma. She was lost in carnal bliss. Without thinking he leaned forward and traced the head of his cock around her pussy lips. After a few moments of this she stirred and looked down at his member, then up into his eyes.

Telepathically he could feel her passion and she could feel his. She looked into his eyes deeply as he pushed his bare cock inside of her warm, wet pussy. 

They both knew he would never be Jean’s husband in truth after this. Scott felt a moment of guilt, which was dashed away by the pleasure of feeling his bare cock parting Emma’s lips and thrusting inside her.

Emma was delighted. Scott was inside her, each thrust claiming her tight chamber for his own and placing her ahead of Jean as his object of desire. She was satisfied. ‘This feels like being a villain again’ she thought. She had felt bad in taking what wasn’t hers in retrospect, but this. This felt right, a simple immorality, sealed in lust.

Emma felt another crash of pleasure as this thought came to mind. Scott could feel his own building and thought on what to do.

“I have to wear one with Jean” he grunted between thrusts. Emma looked up at him expectantly, breathing hard, her breasts heaving.

“Emma, I’m about to-” he began. “Shh, Scott darling. You’re about to claim me, aren’t you?” she gasped. 

“Yes, Emma. You better keep every last drop” he commanded. She glanced up from his member entering her and whispered “Only for you, lover.”

Scott came, filling her with his seed. They both looked into each other’s eyes, aroused by the potential risk they just took.

“Well Scott, lie back for this” Emma purred and slid down his front, until her mouth was inches from his wet member.

“You want me to put on her suit don’t you?” Emma chuckled disbelievingly.

Scott was about to protest, but remembered that lying to a telepath was pointless. He looked down at her. “I prefer it on you” he growled huskily.

She grinned at that, “Clever boy. But will our cum not seep out and stain your wife’s suit” she said in an innocent voice, wide-eyed and naïve. Scott could feel himself need her with that.

“But Emma. She’ll never find out remember?” he reassured her. Emma recognised his participation and played along. “Because we’re keeping it for our sessions. So I can help you fix your marriage” she continued her hand gripping Scott.

“Exactly. Besides it’ll hold our cum inside you if you put it on” he continued.

She pulled Jean’s costume back on, zipping the front up while looking at Scott. 

‘He’s mine now. I am going to enjoy this’ she thought, sweeping her blonde hair over her left shoulder and wrapping her lips around his length.

As Scott watched Emma’s head bobbing up and down he saw her beside him. 

“Enjoying the view?” Emma’s apparition asked.

“Yes, though talking to you at the same time is certainly something Jean never tried” Scott answered.

“Well” she replied, “I have a few tricks of my own Scott, and you’ll certainly find out” she whispered lustfully. 

“You didn’t tell me how much you’ve kept from Jean” she continued. “If she knew you had had such daydreams about me, then I don’t think she’d have gone away”.

Scott was drunk on sexual bliss. “No, you’re right. Good that I learned how to shield my thoughts from her I suppose” he smirked at Emma.

Her eyes widened for a moment as her hair turned from ash blonde to a fiery red. 

“Oh Scott, you are bad” she chided mockingly, but they both knew she was pleased.

His head fell back and he groaned with relief as he filled Emma’s mouth.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his enticing temptress. With a single drop of cum rolling from the corner of her mouth down her chin and falling onto the symbol of his wife’s costume.

She smirked at his expression. “Good that this is mine now, otherwise that’d be tough to explain to Jean” she joked, and leaned up to kiss him.

Their lips met and parted in succession, allowing their tongues to join. Scott could taste himself on her tongue but didn’t care. This woman made him feel so wrongfully amazing and he wasn’t going to give this affair up.

‘Now Mr. Summers is mine’ Emma thought to herself. ‘The trick now is keep everyone else in the dark about that particular fact’…


End file.
